Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-4127080-20140413165435
They are a mix of all my NOTPs Ceffy: Effy and Maya always use Cook and Zig as a rebound whenever they were having boy trouble. Cook and Zig only started showing interset to them because of there looks. Maya and Effy only love Cook and Zig as a friend. Just because they help there friends out of trouble doesn't mean they are head over heels in love. They just cared about their friends like any true friend would. differences: When Effy choose to be with Freddie. Even if Cook was hurt he didn't let it get the worst of him. He was happy for Effy and Freddie. He became loyal to both of them. Didn't make a move on Effy when Freddie was gone. Also he even help Freddie and Effy to get back together. That is way more than Zig ever done to Maya. Which proves that Cook is a better person. Jabian: Joy and Zig both try to geth with people who are both in are very happily in a relationship. Both Maya and Fabian try to be nice about it by getting them to understand they are not interseted without hurting their feelings about. The moment Maya and Fabian are single they don't miss a chance of trying to get with them. Joy and Zig went way too far at one point. Joy try to get Nina expel from school when she knew Fabian and Nina weren't even together and they were working on SIbuna. If Nina got expel she could have die since she was curse along with everyone else. Zig told Cam to get out of Maya's life forever. Don't get me wrong both Joy and Zig didn't try or kill Cam and Nina but they both wanted them out of the picture. differences: Joy finally saw the her and Fabian aren't meant to be and she move on. She didn't try to mess with another of Fabian's relationship again. While Zig hasn't move on. Stelena: No matter how much Elena and Maya try to their best to help Zig and Stefan out. They still treat them like crap. Also in the sneak peek Miles said something about her and Zig performance and how she was counting on him while Zig told Miles he didn't care. Elena and Damon both came to ask Stefan for help because Jeremy's life was in danger Stefan said he didn't care. When both guys know much music and family means to Elena and Maya. Stefan drove her to the bridge where Elena's parents die. Zig was drinking and beat up Miles(aka Maya's bf) at the greenhouse where her boyfriend die. Both guys get pissed and play the victim card whenever Elena and Maya are in another relationship. They are just counting the days that Damon, Cam, and Miles screw up so they can be the hero. Chair: Both guys blame Blair and Maya for THEIR mistakes that they make. Blair and Maya take their shit. Both Maya and Blair seem unhappy with them. Both girls help out them out even when they don't deserve a shit from them. Also both guys want to own Maya and Blair. differences: Zig hasn't went as far as Chuck has.